Love Language
by Lo Lovely
Summary: An Canadian who always seem to write on this notebook and who always to be listening to music. Then, when a Brit comes in and tries to talk to him, he doesn't seem to hear what he's saying. Then, he gets an idea. What could it be?  UkxCan, Fuff drabble


_**A/N: My sister showed me this youtube video and I absolutely loves it! It's called Love Language: YOUTUBE **__**.com/watch?v=lmq321zjkvsand I just wanted to put it in words. So yeah, but in Hetalia style.**_

_**Name: Love Language**_

_**Pairing: England x Canada**_

_**Summary: In a quiet park, there sits a Canadian who always seem to write on this notebook and who always to be listening to music. Then, when a Brit comes in and tries to talk to him, he doesn't seem to hear what he's saying. Then, he gets an idea. What could it be?**_

_**Rating: K+ (To be safe)**_

_**Warnings: OOCness**_

_**Disclaimers: Love Language and Hetalia does not belong to me. I am just putting this in words.**_

* * *

><p>It was a nice Friday afternoon, it was nice and breezy, the weather was the right temperature and the sun was shinning. A young Canadian sat on the park bench as he put two earphone buds in his ears. As he sat down, he opened his notebook and began writing on it.<p>

_"July 22nd, 2011,_

_Today, nothing special happened except a couple of kids bullied me..."_

The Canadian's eyes focused on the page, nothing else. The world around him was quiet, he didn't even noticed someone sat beside him.

A grumpy Brit was grumbling about something before he sat down on the park bench next to the Canadian who was just writing on a notebook. The Brit took noticed how pretty the boy looked but he ignored the thought and went back to reading his book that he needed to finish for literature.

After a moment of silence the Brit leaned over and started to talk. "Nice day today huh?"

"..." Came no response so the sandy-haired man went back to reading again.

After a couple of pages were read, he decided to take some notes. He noticed that he had forgotten a pen so, he leaned over and asked for one. "Can I borrow your pen?" The Canadian looked up, finally noticing the Brit, but he only made a gesture, wiggling his pen. "Your pen" The Canadian finally understood and handed the Brit his pen. After the Brit was done underlining one sentence he gave the other back his pen. With a smile he said. "I appriciate it" With that the other boy just smiled and went back to his writing.

_**Day 2**_.

The next day the Brit went back to the park bench in hopes that he will meet that boy again. His violet eyes seems to capture his attention and those soft looking blonde hair that framed his face of so beautifully.

After a good half an hour, the blonde Canadian boy sat next to him giving him a nod. The Brit bit his lip then scooted closer to the other boy. "What are you listening to?" The other boy just pointed to his ears then went back to writing on that notebook of his.

Then, the Brit took out a sticky note and began to write a note. _"What are you listening to?"_

The other boy noticed his actions and wrote a reply. _"A special song"_

_"Can I listen to it?"_

_"No, I'm embarrassed"_

After that, both wrote notes to each other for a few hours. Then, the Brit wrote: "_I'd like to see you again, can I have your number?"_

Then the other replied: _"No, I don't have one."_

_"Really? That's a terrible lie!"_

_"If you want, I'll meet you here tomorrow"_

_"Sounds good! I'll see you then"_

With that, the Canadian boy stood up and left.

_**Day 3.**_

The next day, the Canadian boy saw that the Brit was already there waiting for him. Then, he place a sticky note on the Brit's book that says: "It's nice to see you again(:"

With that, the Brit replied: "_You're late :P " _Which the other boy gave him a playful smack on the arm.

Again as usual, both were just passing notes to each other, laughing and messing around. Then the Canadian boy gave the other a note saying: _"Would you like to listen to my song?"_

With that he replied: _"I'd love that" _

Then, the boy gave the Brit his headphones. To his surprise he didn't hear anything. "That's weird, I can't hear anything"

Looking at the other boy, he just did a couple of hand signs which he recognized to be ASL saying "I'm sorry I'm deaf."

So then, the Brit took out his sticky notes and wrote:

_"You're still beautiful"_

_**Fin...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, I suck. My beta doesn't need to edit this since it's just a short drabble that no one cares about :3**_

_**But yeah... When it comes to smut and lemons yeah she needa edit that xD**_

_**ASL= American Sign Language...Yeah...It should've been UsUk but HELL Alfred doesn't seem the kind to be like deaf. Besides, no one cares for UkCan so yeah! Support it bitches!**_

_**Reviews would be good, da?  
><strong>_


End file.
